A Long Overdue Date
by Psycho Yuffie
Summary: River is waiting for a date with the Doctor. She hasn't saw him for a while and is a bit worried if something is wrong. Plus, when the Doctor does show up, he has changed. The Doctor/River


He always loved to make a show of everything in some form. It didn't matter if it came slow and subtly at first, there was bound to be fireworks at the climax. Sometimes it was as if she was entering a world where the fireworks were already in progress. But that's the world that her sweetie always lived in. She wouldn't have it any other way. Some of her own thrill had faded over the years, especially after being released from prison. It was fun sneaking out, being able to go wherever she wanted without any trouble was plain tedious. Still, tonight was going to be a good night. She was going to see her Doctor. For some reason, she hadn't saw him in a while. She'd rather not think about the implications, but naturally her mind wandered.

Her breath frosted in the winter wind and she drew her synthetic fur cloak closer around her dress. Curly auburn hair twisted, twirled, and flowed down to her shoulders.

She heard the clicks of heals against the stone-paved walkway. Looking to her left, she saw a woman before a great fountain. Her dress looked almost like if someone made a dress out of the coat of a tuxedo without sleeves. Four pairs of buttons went down the dress. It exposed her lower thighs in the front—showing her high-heeled ankle boots—but went down to her ankles in the back. A top hat obscured her eyes. She gave the cane she was leaning against with her right arm a sharp tap.

"It's a crime to make a lady wait, don't you think?" the strange woman asked.

River just gave a smile. "Some people are worth the wait."

"True," she said, taking a few steps forward.

Continuing to smile, the professor asked, "Isn't it a bit cold out for such a dress?"

Bringing her cane in front of feet, she leaned on it with both hands and smirked. "Some people are worth enduring a little cold."

"Indeed?"

The woman gave the cane a quick tap and began to walk away. "Well, this person you're waiting for is a lucky man."

River waited until the other woman had taken a few steps away before she said, "Or lucky woman."

The woman in the tuxedo dress stopped and turned while pulling up her top hat. She had high cheek bones, a round jaw, and large, dark eyes. Bangs framed the top of her head and wavy, chocolate-colored hair splashed down the front of her dress and down her back. For a second, a pout traced her lips before she pulled off her hat and said, "I was being mysterious over here."

River smiled and stepped toward her. "I know, sweetie."

"Honestly, how did you know it was me?" The Doctor asked.

"There's only one person I know who has that swagger," River said.

After getting close to the Doctor, River took a moment to analyze her, giving her body a look and then looking into her eyes. River reached up and cupped the Doctor's face. She noted how soft and delicate her skin felt against her fingertips. This was new, but she didn't entirely disapprove. "You've regenerated. Trying something different?"

The Doctor gave a sniff and said, "Well, you know. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Regenerated a few times or six—I lost count—since I last saw you."

River frowned. "I don't think I've ever seen you this old."

Holding up a long, rectangular box, the Doctor said, "Today is special."

Linking her arm with the Doctor's, she let her sweetie guide her as they walked. Snow was falling lethargically down. The Doctor had put her top hat back on. It was odd to see the Doctor so short and petite, but it was definitely her. They rounded a corner and there it was: a little blue box, nestled into an alley between two buildings. People walked by as if it wasn't even there. River stopped before the Tardis and looked at the gift in her hands. She looked at the Doctor, who gave a nod of approval before she pulled the ribbon off gently and opened the box. Inside, she found a sonic screwdriver with a hodgepodge of different features tacked onto it.

"My old screwdriver," The Doctor said and pointed at the different features. "One of my previous incarnations loved to tinker with the screwdriver. Still, it works."

River's brows knotted with concern. She opened her mouth and then stopped before she said, "I know you. I know you've kept every sonic screwdriver you've ever had. You don't give them to anyone—anyone."

The Doctor just smiled. "You're my wife, you should have one. Besides, I can attest that a good screwdriver can save your life. It's something that I've put off long enough." There was a long pause before her face lit up again. "Special day, special time, special circumstances! Let's go!"

River honestly wasn't sure what was so special about today, but she walked forward with the Doctor. With the snap of her fingers, the Tardis opened for the Doctor and led them inside. Just as the doors are closing, River turned to the Doctor and said, "Not sure if you've heard, but they found the lost Library. I'll be heading there with a team to recover it."

The doors close with a gentle click.


End file.
